The Sun Rises
by Azali Syria
Summary: Ryuu and Jun finally catch Megumi and Yahiro and a revelation comes to Ryuu's mind. What if his feelings regarding Megumi are more than simply wanting to keep her safe? Based around episode 19 on Megumi's 'trial' date.


**Sooo I've only read one story with this pairing, and I find something wrong with the lack of numbers supporting it. Here's my little contribution to the cause. I think this one is actually the only one that will show up under the romance category though. Where's the love people?**

**_Disclaimer- I do not own S.A. or any of the characters involved in the series. I am but a humble fanfic writer that felt this needed to be done…If I were in charge of it a certain crossdresser would not be with an animal lover...._**

* * *

It broke him when he'd heard her voice being used to defend _him. _First of all, Megumi treasured the preservation of her voice outside of singing more than anything other than her friends and family. Two, soiling such a wonderful treasure on a rotten person like Yahiro? Wasn't he just using her? Didn't she see that he was going to hurt her like he'd hurt so many others? Ryuu dropped the bag of groceries he was carrying and watched as she'd told them off and walked away.

Away with _him. _

It bothered him in ways he considered he had no right. That she was like a sister to him, and he'd protected her for so many years. And another part of him told him that his heart wouldn't break the way it did if he'd held their relationship to those standards. Ryuu was not a jealous person….I am not…he told himself as he made dinner that night, Jun sitting on the couch thinking of a new piece he wanted to write for a performance he and Megumi could do. Ryuu'd classified his feelings as concern for a girl he'd taken care of since she was small. She came home a considerable amount of time later with a cheery look upon her face, making him sigh in relief that she was not hurt or running home in tears. He could spare Yahiro that punch to the nose he'd been planning on as he stirred the noodles. Jun smiled when she passed by. "Hey glad you're home. Are you hungry?" he asked. Megumi pulled out something and scribbled out a _Sorry I was out so late. I'm starving. _Ryuu and Jun took the time to realize that what she was using was certainly not the notepad she usually carried on her. "Where'd that come from?" Ryuu questioned, rinsing his hands and taking a seat on the couch while she wrote her reply. _Yahiro bought it for me. I threw the notepad away to try and get through to him. Turns out he preferred I keep quiet and preserve my voice. Wasn't that nice?_ Jun nodded at that, seeing an innocent perspective on the manner. Ryuu however would not take it so lightly. "I guess…Megumi…what happened out there today?" When she'd explained things using her usual method of communication Ryuu shook his head and slammed his hands down on the table. "Megumi don't you see that this is only going to lead to bad things for you? Akira would not want you to use yourself in this manner just to make her happy. Yahiro might have done something nice for you but he could be up to something. I don't want to see you hurt." Megumi stopped and looked at him, hurt evident on her face. Her expression darkened before she began to write once more.

_You're not my father Ryuu. I'm allowed to make my own decisions. I know things might end up hurting me in the long run, but this is something I want to do. Yahiro is not a bad person. Why can't you support me like you usually do?_

"Ryuu is just worried about you Megumi. Don't be cross with him. The others would be concerned about this also." Jun offered, Ryuu smiling softly in thanks for the help. _I'm not a fool…What's so wrong with me pursuing something alone for once? What will you do when you find out that I might have feelings for Yahiro? Or he has feelings for me? Don't make me choose between my family and my feelings._ They all sat in silence in the living room; no one dared to make the next move for quite some time. Then the silence was broken as Megumi placed the writer on the table and looked at them. "I know I'm not talented like Hikari, or sophisticated and beautiful like Akira…but I would like to think that I am entitled a chance. I'd like to make someone feel the sun rises in their life when I come into the room." She rose from her spot after she was done speaking and went to her room. Jun looked down at the table, not saying another word on the matter before he too went to his room for the night. Ryuu frowned and passed a hand through his dark hair. "…can't you see that you have done that to me ever since I met you?"

He sighed in frustration and started to clean up, being left to his thoughts giving him a bit of clarity. When Ryuu lay down to sleep that night, he had a new resolve. It wasn't to make Yahiro pay for what happened that day. In fact it practically had nothing to do with Yahiro. Somewhere in the back of his mind he'd always wanted to do this but kept it from becoming plausible. Now that Megumi and Ryuu's friendship was on the line Ryuu finally knew what he had to do.

And that was to make Megumi his and show her that not only did she make the sun rise but her smile outshone the stars and her touch sent fire to his very core. He shook his head and stared at the ceiling, feeling foolish for not accepting these feelings sooner. It was going to be a bitter struggle to get her to accept him now, but he was prepared to do whatever it takes. "Megumi deserves every bit of happiness she's looking for…that much we agree upon…"

* * *

**Yes I know that Megumi and Yahiro develop a bit of a thing, and yea I know that in the manga Finn comes into the picture in regards to Ryuu. But you know what? I don't care. XD I am all for RyuuXMegumi and it's going to stay that way. I really find it hard to believe that their closeness is only viewed as a family or friend manner to the mass majority. Anyone could take those bonds and make them something romantic. I don't hate Finn don't get me wrong, but I really like Ryuu and Megumi's relationship prospect more. This chapter was really short but it's the prologue. I only plan to have two chapters for this story so when I get around to it the conclusion will be next. **


End file.
